The True Feeling Within
by art.lover.965
Summary: When a dog demon heals Sesshomaru from a demon attack, she falls in love with him. Sesshomaru soon warms up to her but will Kagra and lion demon get in the way of their feelings? If you like Sesshy love stories, then you'll love this! leave reviws for me!
1. A Demon Attack

Chapter 1 On the way home

Sesshomaru walked on a steady pace as Rin and Jaken followed him. He looked up at the night sky. Not caring about anything at the time.

Then suddenly, an unexpected demon came up behind Rin.

"Ahh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out as she hit the ground with blood flowing out of the back of her left shoulder.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru kneeled beside her. He quickly spun around and slashed the demon of a ball of darkness that came at them in half but then quickly, the demon turned into two demons. "Jaken," he commanded "get Rin to a village and make sure that you stay unseen."

"Of course my lord!" Jaken got Rin on Ah and Une's back, "but what about you my lord?"

"Get Rin out of here." Sesshomaru repeated himself. Jaken got on Ah and Une' s back and flew away worrying about his great lord yet worrying about Rin.

Sesshomaru was dodging each attack from the demons and soon slashed them again and again and again, soon, there were hundreds of them and he was surrounded. Suddenly, every last dark demon dissolved into the air. Sesshomaru then walked on in the direction that Rin was going. But then, it turned out that the demons combined to make a huge demon. Quicker than light, the demon cut off Sesshomaru's other arm. He fell to the ground, he couldn't fight now that he didn't have any arms. He saw darkness immediately, he didn't know what was going on at all. _I'm scared, not of dying, but of living like this for the rest of my life, with no arms._

Chapter 2 "Who are you?"

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful mixture of light green, silver, and a whole lot of light.

"Are you okay?" A girl bent down to Sesshomaru, she had completly matched the background for she was beautiful too. She had silvery-blonde hair that went downto her lower back and it flowed in the wind. Her eyes were iron blue, she had a cute dog button nose, she had three sparkly, green three-leaf clovers on her left cheek and a heart on her forehead that was white as snow. She wore a green kimono and shorts under it so that she could have openings for her dog tail, on it were green clovers on the ends of the kimono that turned white, on the green there were few white hearts, she wore a golden silk belt, and she wore brown mokosins connected to string that was wrapped around her ankles."Are you okay?" She repeated herself. her red freckles shon in the light.


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter 2 "Who are you?"

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful mixture of light green, silver, and a whole lot of light.

"Are you okay?" A girl bent down to Sesshomaru, she had completely matched the background for she was beautiful too. She had silvery-blonde hair that went down to her lower back and it flowed in the wind. Her eyes were iron blue, she had a cute dog button nose, a dog tail, and she had three sparkly, green three-leaf clovers on her left cheek and a heart on her forehead that was white as snow. She wore a green kimono and shorts under it so that she could have openings for her dog tail, on it were green clovers on the ends of the kimono that turned white, on the green there were few white hearts, she wore a golden silk belt, and she wore brown moccasins connected to string that would wrapped around her ankles. "Are you okay?" She repeated herself. Her red freckles shown in the light. "Good thing I warded off those demons. I also found your arm! So I sewed it back on." Sesshomaru looked at her with a rough tone on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" The demon asked, "If I did then I'm sorry!" she apologized "I only want you to like me. And I only wanted to help!" There were tears in her eyes.

"I don't need your help." Sesshomaru told her calmly.

As Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away, the demon stopped him."Wait!" She yelled to him "does this child belong to you." Rin came up behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to him while Jaken and Ah and Un followed. "Oh, thank the heavens that you're all right."

"Rin. I'm glad you are all right." Sesshomaru told her.

"This nice demon helped me and healed me!" She told him and then looked at the female demon. Sesshomaru then looked at Rin, then the demon, and then he walked away.

"Oh wait my lord!" Jaken and Ah and Un followed him.

"Sesshomaru?" The demon asked. Sesshomaru turned. "Are you grateful for the help I've given you?"

"I don't need help."

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"I promise I wont be any trouble, I will do what ever you say."the demon pleaded.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin then ased. Sesshomaru then rolled his eyes.

"All right, but keep your distance. I don't like you demon." He said.

"All right." She answered.

They walked on for a little while. Sesshomaru then turned to her. "What can I call you by? What is your name? Who are you?"

"Kitashi."She said "You can call me Kitashi. And I'm a dog demon,just like you."

"You'll never be like me." Sesshomaru told her.


	3. A Little But Nice Offer

Chapter 3, A Little Emotion

Sesshomaru gazed ahead as he walked. Kitashi had listened to him and kept her distance behind them. Not one sound made its way toward the demons and the human. It had been a long time since anyone had said something, not even Rin had anything to say or talk about. She then thought of something, she jumped of Au-Un's back and ran over to Kitashi.

"Hi Kitashi!" She brightly greeted Kitashi.

"Hello Rin." Kitashi said back calmly and quietly. Sesshomaru looked behind his shoulder to watch the two girls talk but then turned around and growled lowly."Is your back feeling better?" She asked compfidently then smiled.

"Yes!" Rin replied energeticly.

"Good." Kitashi said with relief, "Glad to hear."

"Kitashi?" Rin began.

"Yes?"

"How did you destroy those demons that attacked us earlier?" She asked. That question had caughten Sesshomaru's attention. He paused in his steps for a moment, then he came to his senses and walked on. Kitashi stopped, she bent down to Rin and whispered softly in her ear, Rin's face then lit up and glowed so bright it seemed it was brighter than the sun. She started to giggle happily.

Sesshomaru growled even louder than he did before and showed his teeth a tiny bit.

"Rin." He called, "Stay away from her, I don't want her scent getting on you." Rin then looked at Kitashi sadly. Kitashi smiled, Rin slowly walked over to Sesshomaru. Silence came over the group once again.

After a while walking, thay stopped to take a break by a large, calm river. Rin, Jaken and Au-Un were fast asleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't tired at all. He sat by the river and watched fish go by who attempted to catch a butterfly struggling in the water.

Kitashi crept up behind him but was no match for Sesshomaru's hearing.

"What do you want now demon?" He asked vicously. He didn't even turn around.

"You can call me Kitashi." She let him know.

"Just..." Sesshomaru began.

Kitashi stopped him, "I guess you'd just get use to me being around."

Sesshomaru looked up at her then looked to his right like he was asking her to sit down. Kitashi did sit down next to him on his right.

"Kitashi." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" Kitashi asked.

"Kitashi."

"Yes?"

"Kitashi."

"What do you want?" Kitashi was beging to get annoyed."I'm listening."

"Kitashi." Sesshomaru said again, Kitashi slammed her head hard on the nearest rock she could find, she was getting mad. "Kitashi is a good name for you." He said intead of her name again. Kitashi's face lightend up. Once she heard Sesshomaru's coment, she smiled to him, even though he didn't smile back, she was still grateful."kitashi?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you destry those demons?" He asked.

"That is my secret and my my seceret only." She proudly replied. Sesshomaru frowned more, he kicked the water hard, the struggling butterfly started to sink into the water. Kitashi bent down to the water, she scooped up the butterfly from the water, the bug had been injured by the small waves. Kitashi gently blew on the insect, sparkling dust swirled around the butterfly, soon enough, the butterfly took off and flew in the sky, Sesshomaru watched the bug's beauty.

_She does have a gentle nature _Sesshomaru thought to himself barley smiling, because he didn't want Kitashi to see his grin.


	4. Frustration

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters from the shows, anime/manga books or movies. I ONLY own OOCMUBM (Own Original Characters Made Up By Me)!**

Chapter 4,

Every once in a while, Kitashi would glance at Sesshomaru for half a second, and then she would snap her head back. _Aw man. Why doesn't he like me? I helped him, I try to lay off._ Kitashi asked herself. She turned her head slowly toward Sesshomaru and stared at his eyes, she then looked at his right arm. _Even after I connected his arm back to his body, why doesn't he welcome me?_ Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kitashi looking at him. Kitashi gasped silently in surprise and whipped her head down facing the ground.

"If you paint a picture, it'll last longer." Sesshomaru frowned at her. _I regret giving her permission to travel with me, her scent is suffocating._ "But I prefer you didn't and you didn't look at me like that."

"Sorry." Kitashi apologized._ Didn't mean to annoy you. _

It became night fast, the moon was full, the stars were bright, it wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold. Kitashi was washing herself at a nearby pond in her under dress, Rin was attempting to catch fish for dinner, Jaken was sleeping with a big snot bubble growing, and then contracting every time he breathed, Sesshomaru was staring up at the moon.

_He's so regal. _Kitashi thought to herself as she poured a large banana leaf filled with water on herself. Sesshomaru caught her looking at him, he snapped his head to her. Kitashi, out of shock, fell back and into the pond, her head bobbed up with a head full of seaweed.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, he stared at Kitashi, Kitashi looked at him, then diagonally down to her right. Her face purple. She was embarrassed to the maximum.

_Man! That was stupid to the highest point. And Sesshomaru saw._ Kitashi scrunched her face up, when she released, she kept her lips puckered.

Sesshomaru then felt something emotionally, _What? Do I have pity on this girl? Well, I guess I should comfort her. _Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her. Kitashi noticed his feet in front of her, she slowly looked up into his eyes. Sesshomaru held out his hand. Kitashi gently took it. Sesshomaru paused for a moment, he then slid his hand to her shoulder, he pulled her up firmly and threw her back. When Kitashi caught her balance from being thrown backward, she combed out the seaweed from her hair and looked at Sesshomaru with squinted eyes.

"Thaaaanks." She exaggerated.

Sesshomaru began to walk towards Rin "I must not have pity on anyone, especially weak creatures like you."

"Sure…._Grrrrrrrrrr._" Kitashi growled. Sesshomaru turned to her again, he frowned deeply, he then lifted from the ground and floated on Mokamoka, his fluff, Rin and Jaken got on AhUn and took off after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What about Kitashi?" Rin pointed to Kitashi. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kitashi looking up at him.

"Leave her, if she has no transportation, that's her fault." He responded still looking at Kitashi. Apparently, Kitashi had heard him, she frowned deeper than he had at her. She took out a whip made of vine, it was green with reddish-purple thorns spiraling around it, she whipped it in a circle creating a platform of air, she leaped high onto it and whisked up to the four.

Sesshomaru sighed, but it soon turned into a growl.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Kitashi warned. She flew forward like she knew where Sesshomaru was going.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is that the way you are going?" Rin wondered.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru answered in disbelief. He slowly began to follow Kitashi with a blank face.

_How rude of him to be like that. Is he always like that? I don't understand how a human and another demon could travel with that horrible thing. I try to be nice and how am I treated? Like dirt, thrown to the ground with disgust. I know I need to complete this but I don't know if I can put up with this snobby guy. _Kitashi thought to herself.

_I don't understand. No matter how much I insult her or hurt her, she won't leave. Could it be that she loves me? Or is it just she needs me because she thinks I will protect her. If she thinks that, then I will strand her or kill her. What kind of fool dose she take me for? I will battle her and destroy her._ Sesshomaru planned to himself.

With both dog demons hating each other, they were sure to have a battle way more intense than any war Sesshomaru had ever fought. That is, if Kitashi was strong enough to even get through three second of the fight, and if she accepted the gruesome invitation.

-Flashback-

_Kitashi was walking though huge hallways of a giant castle. She approached a demon, it looked like. He had thick horns and a tail of a lion._

"_Hello Kitashi, it's nice to see you again, finally."_

"_Yes. It's nice to see you again too, sir."_

"_But, I'm sorry to tell you that I did not bring you here to visit, I have grave news to tell you sadly."_

"_What news?"_

"_Your parents both have died."_

"…………………" _Kitashi gasped, a tear dropped from her cheek._

"_I know that you are so young to lose your parents, at the age of 10. But your parents chose me as the god-parent for you."_

"……………_Ok………"_

-End Flashback-

_Sesshomaru. You have done something bad……And I will find out sooner or later._


End file.
